Sonny with a Chance OneShot song drabbles
by Rockcandy775
Summary: 24 songs.. 24 one-shots.. Exprerience, love, happiness friendship and utterly hate for one another. Originally one-shot became a multi-shots. Many couples such as Channy, Tawnico, Chawni, Portico, and many more. Not working on alot...


**Ok so some of you might know the song 'She's so lovely' from Scouting for girls? Well if you do I made a Channy song one shot off of this song. It was kinda hard but I felt in the mood to write today, I just didn't want to write on my multi's.. But enjoy this fluff! **

* * *

There's only one way to describe Sonny. Only one way to judge her, she makes me crazy and that's not cool. I think about her all the time, I swear its everyday and night! And don't get me started with the nights. Uh.

_I love the way she fills her looks just like them girls in vogue._

_I love the way she plays it cool._

_I think that she is beautiful._

Sonny, is just so different from any other girl. She's not a plastic Barbie. But she's a angel, sent from above. Her body is just always in sync, her cheek bones are just the percent structure.. Ha, even when we fight its funny. She tries to **keep cool **from falling head over heels with me. But we all know that Sonny Munroe is instantly in love with me…

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

I, Chad Dylan Cooper is crazy for Sonny. Every time I get a good glimpse of her, she's always grinning or laughing.. Heh or arguing with me. But I can't stand her! She's just so **lovely..**

_She's Pretty, a fitty_

_She's got a boyfriend though and that's a 's flirty so flirt__y_

_And that kind of girl that's really dirty._

When I heard that my Sonshine had a boyfriend I tore the magazine. I didn't just tear that specific magazine… I ripped and threw away every magazine that had an article about her and her new 'Boyfriend' Chase. I growled, I just had to make her fall in love with ME and only me. Just to make me mad, she flirts and pretends that she completely in love with me. That makes me crazy, I get so frustrated. She knows I must like her, or I mean love her. Yup, the dirty type, I wouldn't suspect little miss Sonny to be my perfect match..

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this._

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

About a couple of weeks later, Sonny came barging into my room slapping me across the face. **Rude, **but then she broke down crying. I had no clue why, until she threw a Tween Weekly magazine at me. I opened through a couple of pages and saw what she meant. Her 'Boyfriend' or ex was spotting holding hands and kissing another girl. Yet this girl was pretty, she wasn't as **lovely** as Sonny. I bent down to the floor next to her and just hugged her. I didn't really know what to say except for "I'm gonna kill that douche" But that wasn't really what Sonny needed to hear.. I have no clue how she's gonna make it through this.. Or us.

_I love the way she bites her lip_

_I love the way she shakes them hips_

_I love the way she makes me drool._

_I think that she is beautiful._

I actually had the guts to ask Sonny out. But, it was part of a bet. I took her to a Hollywood club last night and let me tell you. She isn't as sweet as you thought so. She had on a gorgeous dress, And I guess she saw me drooling because she giggled. I told her she looked beautiful. and she bit her lip. Gah, how I wish she didn't do that.

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

Sonny for one fact knows how to get me hooked, for the past couple of weeks I've been embarrassing myself, asking her out, getting rejected.. Giving her compliments that aren't even necessary. She say's the best one I gave her this week was that she looked absolutely lovely.. But don't I say that like everyday?

_A stunner, I want her_

_Was she this fit when she was 10 years younger?_

_Come see me says she's got a trick or two to teach me._

Sonny is always saying that she was always so fit and thin, so pretty and generous and so angelic. I for a fact, can't believe it. She had to have SOME stage where she was a mess.. Maybe when she was 10 years younger since that's when girls usually go through their 'Stages'…

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this. x3_

_I don't knowI don't knowI don't know_

It always seems like I make Sonny feel bad and better. We get into a fight. Bad. We argue, about some pretty stupid things if you think about it now. I comfort her when she's feeling down. Better. I for some reason is the only person that can make Sonny feel better, its like she has some attraction towards me, but c'mon.. Who doesn't? I know I've said this before but **How are we going to make it through this** friendship?

_I think that you are lovely_

_x7_

_I think that you are beautiful_

One. Sonny knows that she's got me captured in this mayhem with her. Two. She knows how to get to me easily, she is my only weakness. Three. She knows my soft spot, so pretty much I'm in the palm of her hand. And last but not least Four, I think Alison [Sonny] Munroe is the most loveliest, beautiful person ever. And that's a fact.

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

One day for sure, I'll have this girl named Sonny Munroe, because she's just so darn **lovely** to play with.

_I don't know _

_I don't know _

_I don't know _

_How we'll make it through this. _

_x5 _

_I don't know_

_I don't know _

_I don't know _

Knowing Sonny, makes life a lot more interesting and fun. She just spontaneous, adventurous, and not scared of anything. She's like this one big warrior that makes me weak every time I'm around her, heck she has me thinking about her throughout the day, she's the only thing on my mind. And for the last time for at least today.. I think I have said this about One thousand times but I think Sonny Munroe is **lovely** and I have **NO **clue how I will make it through this wild ride.

* * *

**Ha ha ha! I think this is nothing like Chad but who really cares! Its fan fiction! I love this little story, I thought it would be shorter but HECK. I think this will be a multi-drabble instead of a one-shot. So yup, this is now a Sonny with a Chance Drabble. Enjoy!**


End file.
